


Tattoos and Pool Parties

by offbeatBeauty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern Day, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offbeatBeauty/pseuds/offbeatBeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austria is a dweeb while Prussia is an inside gay baby. America throws a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos and Pool Parties

Roderich's fingers glided across the keys of the grand piano. It was just a few minutes past closing which meant he got the whole store to himself. His eyes closed at the soft melody of Beethoven filling the store. He played for a few minutes before metal music drowned out his soft orchestra piece. He got up grumbling under his breath while going outside. His small instrumental shop was between an apartment complex and a noisy, busy tattoo parlor. His shop was an eggshell color with a hand crafted sign with “Austrian Symphonies” painted in a navy blue. The parlor was a deep red and black framed front windows. Neon signs blinked off and on, saying things like ‘open’, ‘piercings done here’, and ‘best tattoos in town.’”

The parlor door was wide open letting out the bizarre lyrics and a heavy smell of beer and smoke. Roderich braced himself as he walked in. Laughter came from the back room, a curtain was separated to show three people sitting next to the shops owner. He was giving his coworker a new tattoo. Roderich puffed out his chest as he walked over. The laughter had stopped when the three saw him. The owner didn’t notice.

“Hey why did you guys stop telling the story?” His German accent apparent in his speech. 

“Um Gilbert…” 

The albino looked up from his work and glanced at the visitor. He grinned and shook his head, “Hey specs! Long time no see!” He turned in his chair staring up at the Austrian. His messy white hair moved into his field of vision.

“Don’t call me that.” He crossed his arms, “Now you know why I’m here. This is the fourth time that I had to come over here this month because of that behemoth music interrupting me in my store." Gilbert looked behind him at the clock, "it's past 11." He turned back and rested his chin on his folded arms, "meaning your shop’s closed."

"What does that have anything to do with this conversation?" Roderich raised an eyebrow above his rectangular glasses. "I think closing at 11 is a decent ti-." He was cut off by Gilbert holding up a finger.

"Meaning you have no customers to annoy soooo I'm doing nothing wrong with playing music." He grinned and high fived his buddy Antonio. Roderich's face grew red. He turned and left the shop. He had already arranged to move his shop to a different location so Roderich didn't have to listen to all this everyday for much longer.   
After locking up Roderich headed home. The night was chilly but didn't faze him much with his long navy coat. The town was quiet, which wasn't saying much since Ivan was the captain of the police force. He pulled at the collar before continuing his walk. 

The cul de sac consisted of about 15 manors. The first two on either side was a tradition Japanese “palace” with a rock garden leading to the front door and what looked to be like a Chinese style home.   
Continuing the path, there were different styles depending on the country that the owner was from. Roderichs home was halfway down the road. He walked up the front steps and looked at the end of the block towards the Americans home. All the lights were on and loud bass music radiated from everywhere. The one living there was Alfred Jones. He was the cul de sacs ‘leader’ or he would like to be called ‘Hero’. The Austrian went inside his home and was greeted by his servant. 

“Welcome home sir.” Elizabeth bowed. Roderich waved a hand to her and hung up his coat. Elizabeth had been living with him for a few years now. He had taken her in one night when she appeared at his door.

“I hope business was good today.” She smiled handing him his books.

“It was fine. Gilbert pestered me as usual.” He sighed and sat down in his chair.

“You can always let me take care of him.” Elizabeth crossed her arms. She had never liked the Prussian since he first moved in across the street from Roderich. He waved a hand again at her, “Elizabeth its fine. Don’t worry so much.” She bowed and went to prepare tomorrow's lunch. Roderich set his book down and closed his eyes.   
~  
Gilbert yawned and stretched out in his chair. Work was slow and it didn’t help that it wasn’t even noon and he was tired. So far he has three set appointments but they weren't until after three. He closed his eyes deciding to take a nap. Gilbert wasn't the kind of person to dream but when he did it was usually about a war. 

It was in a field surrounded by trees. Bodies littered the ground and the sounds of fighting and gun shots were heard in the distance. The albino was jostled from his sleep, making him jump from the chair.

"Gil, you okay?" He looked up to see his brother.

"Haha ja just dozed off." Gilbert chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, "what are you doing here? Finally letting me give ya some ink?"

"Actually ja." Ludwig side stepped to reveal the small Italian man looking through all the tattoo work. He looked up noticing the two German men stopped talking.

"Ciao Gilbert." Feliciano walked over smiling. 

“Ciao. What are you doing here Feli? Getting a tattoo yourself?”

“No sadly. Ludwig won’t let me.” The Italian pouted. Feliciano had a cute face and a small and hyper voice to go with his personality but believe it or not, he was a big time black market dealer along with his brother, Lovino. They were very into selling knives and heavy firearms.

“You don’t need one that will attract any sort of attention. Especially with Lovino gone on business.” Ludwig sat in the chair.

“Do you even know what you want?” Gilbert started sterilizing and preping his work station. Feliciano handed the book to the blond in the chair, who flipped through the pages.

“Well I want something that's close to home.” Ludwig showed the book to Gilbert, pointing to a ripped up German flag.

"Got it." The albino took out some tracing paper and started drawing, adding little tweaks to it. Gilbert and Ludwig had moved to the states when they were kids. Gilbert was 11 and Ludwig was turning 5. Their father had gotten a job relocation which meant packing up everything and learning English.  
Ludwig had more of an American accent than Gilbert but they both still spoke in their native tongue when angry or just wanted to talk to each other when others were around.  
Gilbert set the paper in position on Ludwig's arm and slowly peeled it off. "How does that look?" Feliciano gave him a thumbs up old approval. He nodded and put gloves on, dipping the needle in ink.

"Alfred sent me an invite to a barbeque in a few weeks at his place. You coming?" Ludwig asked, eyes closed.

"I don't know. I mean Alfred is awesome but I don't like Ivan, and I know Elizabeth and specs will be there." He made the lines perfectly straight or in some place curved. 

"Doesn't he have a shop next door?" 

"Ja and he bothers me with his complaining." Gilbert chuckled, "he has bad taste in music."

A few minutes went by in silence. Feliciano had run off to go get ice cream since he didn't like the sight of needles. Gilbert found that hilarious since knifes and guns didn't bother him but a little needle did. Ludwig never moved unless he was readjusting. They never really talked much since they had their own things to do. Ludwig ran a gym and was a manager at a local Target. 

"So have you told him?" Ludwig opened one eye to look at his brother.

"Nein." 

Gilbert never mentioned to anyone that he had feelings for the piano lover. He was actually excited when Roderich came in the shop to yell at him, it gave him a reason to stare. Antonio and Francis were the only other two that knew.

"You know he's moving his shop. He said something about behemoth music and an obnoxious tattoo shop owner." Gilbert wasn't fazed by the harsh words, "He won't move shop and you know that. Hell, he was here before I came." 

"The more reason to move. He needs a different audience to gain more customers." Gilbert paused and sat back, "You remember that guitar I had in middle school? It broke towards my junior year of high school but I never did get a new one."  
There was a second of silence before Ludwig let out a soft chuckle, "let's finish my tattoo first then we can go get you one." Gilbert smiled and began his work again.

~  
Roderich had just finished selling a few drums to the local band. They were having practice when one of theirs broke open. He watched them walk away and a small figure slipped in past them.

“Hello. What can I do for y- Feli?” Roderich’s eyes widened. The Italian waved and walked over. He was dressed in casual street clothes, which was very unlike him. If Feliciano was here, then Ludwig wouldn't be too far behind. 

"Ciao. I was around the neighborhood and thought I should come talk to you." Feliciano sat down on a near by piano bench. He had worked for Roderich awhile ago to gain some money until his family moved to the states. He had met Ludwig a few days before he was going to quit. The tall blond man had asked him about a guitar he had purchased earlier. Feliciano was so embarrassed when he had to explain to him that he already gave it to an American a few hours ago.

"It's nice to see you again, even though we don't live too far away from each other." Roderich crossed his arms and leaned on the counter. Feliciano nodded, “Are you going to Alfred's barbeque? I heard he has a real band coming to play!~” 

Roderich raised an eyebrow. Knowing Alfred that was total bullshit. He was too cheap to book someone professional, but also he could be unpredictable. If Alfred had invited everyone that means Gilbert was probably going as well.

“I don’t know. Maybe not since I have the move which means a lot of packing.” He sighed seeing Feliciano’s face turn sad, almost like a lost puppy left in the rain, “Maybe I can find a little time.”

The italian perked up and gave Roderich a thumbs up, “Alright!~” The bell above the door rang as the door opened. They both turned to see the german brothers enter the shop. Ludwig’s arm had plastic wrap and a cloth wrapped around his arm. 

“Ludwig!” Feliciano jumped down and ran to his friend. The taller german put out a hand to stop him, “Not now Feli. My arm hurts.”  
Gilbert cackled in the background before meeting Roderichs eyes. He gulped and walked over, “Hey specs! I was wondering if you had any guitars?”

The Austrian raised his eyebrow again, “Well let me go check.” He turned and went into the backroom. Gilbert looked over at Ludwig who was still keeping the italian man at bay while giving him a thumbs up. They had talked about what he should say and when to say things. Gilbert had a tendency to speak before acting. 

“I only have acoustic ones is that alright?” Roderich called from the back room.

“Yeah thats fine!” Gilbert leaned against the counter, his heart pumping loudly in his chest. His hands sweating, making it hard to hang on to the ledge.

“I have a basic brown and a one that’s black.” Roderich walked out placing them on the counter, “Both are about $150. Which would you like?”  
~  
The coffee shop was busy around noon which was surprising. Most people are at work or just getting there. Roderich sipped at his cappuccino while looking around at every costumer. He knew a few like Ravis and Matthew in the far corner. They seemed to be looking around, cautious. The austrian sighed and glanced back at his watch for the fifth time. Gilbert was late. He remembered just a few days ago when he invited him out for coffee. He looked nervous and never looked at Roderich in the face. 

He was just about to leave when an out of breath german rushed over. He jumped in surprise, the coffee shop wasn’t that far from the tattoo parlor.

“Sorry I’m late.” Gilbert sat down and fanned himself with his hand, “There was a rush at the shop.” 

“It’s fine. It’s been busy for some odd reason.”Gilbert grinned and nodded in agreement, getting up to go order. roderich laid his head on his palm. Gilbert didn’t look any different from when he worked at his shop. A band shirt, simple jeans, and his signature red scarf. Roderich had decided to change it up a bit for today wearing something more casual. 

“So why did you want me to come here with you?” he asked the albino when he came back.

“Well I guess because we don’t really hang out. We’re neighbours both at the cul de sac and on main street. Thought it was time.” Gilbert grinned.

“I see.” Roderich was still confused, not sure if he wanted something or if he was actually trying to be nice to him.

“Then I’ll start with my first question.” The austrian set down his cup, “You have a tattoo parlor and you also do piercings but you don’t have any of that on you, why?”  
Gilbert was taken back a second before quickly recovering, “I’ve been thinking about that and the answer is simple, not interested.” Roderich was even more confused.

“What do you mean?”

“Just because I run a business that sells records or anything of the sorts doesn’t mean I listen to all of them. Same with tattoos. Just because I ink people doesn’t mean that I have to have them.”

“You’re such a strange person. Why don’t you ask Francis or Antonio to give you one?”

“I have, but I was drunk. They knew that I didn’t want one when I’m sober so they refused, and THEY were drunk too.” He laughed as if he just finished telling a hilarious joke. Roderich rolled his eyes and sipped at his coffee, Gilbert doing the same.

They had short little conversations before going silent. It seemed so foreign and awkward to be there with the German. It was beyond strange, but yet fun. 

“Are you going to Alfred’s barbecue this saturday?” Gilbert finally asked, “I heard he just put in a new pool.”

“A pool? Doesn’t he already have one?”

“That’s indoor, now he has an outdoor one as well.” He couldn’t believe how much that guy made and just off the fast food franchise. Roderich went to take a sip to find his cup empty. Gilbert leaned over take it from him and throw them both away.

“Ready?”  
Roderich nodded and followed him out the door. It was slightly chilly from the wind but otherwise was pretty decent.

“Hopefully the weather gets warmer for this weekend.” 

This was going nowhere fast. They headed east towards the park. Gilbert’s hands in his pockets, fidgeting around for the small box. He was thinking out loud to himself making Roderich look at him puzzled.

“What?”

“Oh um well….come here.” He took his hand and dragged him to a near by bench. They sat down and Gilbert turned away for a moment, running over what he was going to say. He didn’t want to mess this up but there was the possibility that Roderich wouldn’t return the feelings or even worse, never speak to him again out of disgust.

“Gilbert? I’m worried. You’ve been acting strangely these past days.” He crossed his arms staring at the german. 

“I got you something.” Gilbert turned back and held out a box wrapped in purple. “I saw it and thought you’d like it.”

Roderich looked at the box in surprise before taking it from the pale hands. Opening with Gilbert staring intensely at him. Inside was a single piano key, 5 times smaller than a normal key. It was attached to a silver chain.

“It’s a necklace. I had to put the chain on it since it was on a keychain at first.”

“Danke Gilbert.” He stared at it for a bit, “Could you help me with putting it on? I can’t quite reach.” The german blushed but nodded. Roderich handed it to him before turning around. It was cold, his skin prickled slightly at the touch.There was a soft click, the necklace in place.

“There.”

“Alright now for my second question, why did you actually ask me out to coffee?”

Gilbert tensed up and bit at his bottom lip. He never thought he would have to tell Roderich this soon. He was thinking about doing that at Alfred’s party. “W-Well I um..” He looked at the ground, running his fingers through his hair nervously. He could feel Roderich staring at him.

“I want an honest answer too Gilbert.” The austrian crossed his arms and legs.

“The truth?” He sighed, “The truth is that I really like you. I was hoping to tell you this saturday but I can see that this seems strange.”

Roderich looked at him, expecting him to ruffle his hair and laugh, telling him that it was all a joke. But Gilbert said nothing. He stood up and faced the German.

“For how long?”

“Huh?” He tilted his head.

“Oh please Gilbert. I know you heard me.”

Gilbert stood up as well, “Well um.. I guess since the first week you moved into the shop beside mine.” He scratched the back of his neck.  
Roderich looked away a moment, pushing up his square glasses. He looked from Gilbert to the ground back to Gilbert then to the side. 

The German was fidgeting on his heels, worried on what he was going say. He noticed that Roderich never did say he hated the gift, he also allowed him to put it on. Roderich then turned and started walking. Gilbert blinked in confusion. Why was he walking away?

“H-Hey specs! Where are you going?!” He called out but never moved from his spot. Roderich didn’t even look back, continuing out of the park.   
~  
Ludwig finished changing into his swim trunks. Feliciano and Gilbert were waiting for him in the living room. He grabbed his bag and headed to where the other two were. He was worried about today. Today was Alfred’s barbeque and Gilbert had been a mess since Tuesday afternoon. His brother had shown up with tear stained cheeks and a runny nose. Ludwig knew what happened and let him stay for the night. He just didn’t expect him to stay there for five days.

“You guys ready yet?” Ludwig walked in seeing Feliciano finishing his final coat of sunscreen.

“Yep!” The italian grinned. Ludwig nodded and looked over at his brother who was putting on his sandals.   
~  
Roderich sat at his piano, his fingers set for a song but they never moved. He glanced at the clock and then looked back at his hands. The brunette got up and paced hesitantly around his store. He had closed his store for the day but decided to stay and work on his symphony. His mind was too distracted by other things. Those things being Gilbert. He had tried calling Roderich a few times after the park incident but he would just let it go to voicemail. He looked at the clock once more before grabbing his messenger bag and leaving.  
~

“Hey you guys made it!” Alfred’s loud voice rang in Gilbert’s ears. The American smiled and took all their bags, “I’ll go put these inside. There’’s barbeques, hotdogs, and hamburgers on the grill. Have fun!” The blond walked away leaving the three by the front gate. Feliciano took Ludwig’s hand and rushed to go join his brother and Antonio in the pool. Ivan and Ravis were sitting at tables, talking to Elizabeth. Gilbert made a mental note to stay clear of them. He decided to go by one of the apple trees that grew alongside the pool.

Gilbert looked around before opening his phone up. No calls or text messages. The German sighed, why was he ignoring him?

 

“So how’s Gilbert?” Alfred asked Ludwig. He brought the taller male a drink. 

“I’m not sure to be honest. He came back a cry mess. I knew what happened since I helped him out with the plan but..” He sighed and took a sip. Feliciano waved over at them before getting dunked underwater by Lovino. 

“Is he coming to the party?”

“He didn’t say. I asked him but got no response. Roderich was always isolated from the group.” Alfred shrugged and chugged his beer. 

The party lasted a few hours more. The burgers were starting to get low so Alfred had left to go get more at the grocery store. Feliciano and Ludwig were by Gilbert, not talking but staying close. Ivan had left but Ravis stayed with Matthew, who were now in the pool. 

“Hey West?” Gilbert said.

Ludwig looked over. West had been a nickname he gained when they were in Germany. Their teacher would set up this game called West and East. When the teacher said west the children would run west. If she said east they would run east. Ludwig would never run east and when the teacher asked why he would say that their mother had moved west and that’s where he wanted to go.

“I think I’m going to go home.” Gilbert looked over at the two. Ludwig looked at him for awhile before nodding. “Okay. Be careful.”

The albino nodded and got up, heading to the gate. No one asked him to stay or even asked where he was going. Gilbert had hoped that Roderich would have been there and they could finally talk but he knew he wouldn’t have if Gilbert was there.

He reached for the handle only to find that the door was opened. He looked up, blue meeting brown. Gilbert’s breath caught in his throat and his heart beat picked up. Roderich stood in a t-shirt and purple shorts, his glasses were falling off his nose from the sweat. He looked like he just ran a marathon. 

“Oh Gilbert. I was wondering where you were. We need to speak now.”

Gilbert stared at the Austrian before quickly nodding, “O-okay.” He followed Roderich to the front of the house for a bit more privacy. 

“What is it that you wanted to talk about?” Gilbert shuffled his feet, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

“I want to talk about what happened at the park.” He kept his eyes on Gilbert.

“What about what happened?” He glanced up wondering if he should apologize for what he said. He noticed the small piano key around Roderich’s neck, surprised that he was wearing it still.

“I wanted to apologize for my behavior. When I had walked away it was because I didn’t know how to react.” Gilbert was taken by surprise. He wanted to apologise? 

“You didn’t have to-.” He was cut off by Roderich holding up a hand.

“Let me finish. I was confused and a bit flustered since I had never thought of you in that way. Also I’m not interested in you or guys in general, but I believe this past few days, I can make an exception.” 

It took awhile for this to sink into Gilbert’s mind. His lips grew into a smile and he hugged him, “Really!?”

“Gilbert please, you know I hate hugs.” He grumbles and pats his back. Gilbert pulled away slightly and pecked his cheek. Roderich’s eyes widen, face growing red.

“Let’s get back to the party!” He took his hand and headed back to the pool area. Roderich followed, a hand on the place Gilbert kissed.

It was almost midnight and the party was still going strong. Ludwig had taken a sleepy Feliciano home. A few people had left the party but Gilbert was still hyper and ready to continue until morning. Roderich was talking with Lovino. 

“So are you two good?”

“Something along those lines.” Roderich chuckled and sipped at his wine glass. He was glad the italian brothers had brought some.

“Be careful though. Love is dangerous.”

“Are you saying that he’ll leave or something?” He raised an eyebrow. Lovino shook his head.

“Not necessarily but Antonio has to be careful around me, that bastard.” 

Roderich shook his head and gave him a small smile before turning to see Gilbert. He had been in the pool almost all this time. The albino dunked Alfred underwater, laughing. He   
looked up seeing Roderich and waving. He waved back.

“The only exception.”


End file.
